1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a connector with a cable-arraying insert for realizing a simplified arrangement of electric conductors within a connector housing and for ensuring a sufficient cable length of the electric conductors with electric contacts to be attached thereto.
A cable manager of this type is advantageous for arranging and fixing electric conductors that need to be inserted into a connector and feature attached electric contacts in chambers provided for this purpose in a precisely fitted fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 19 294 discloses a multipolar circular connector with several contact carrier parts that are nested into one another, wherein axially aligned clamp mountings are provided within these contact carrier parts and electric contacts can be fixed in said clamp mountings.
In the vast majority of conventional circular connectors, the electric conductors or cables with the electric contacts need to be more or less cut to a certain length and stripped, but this is not always ensured during an on-site assembly.
Incorrect connections between the contacts and the electric conductors and their installation in the connector can easily occur, particularly during an on-site assembly.